puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Autumn
Autumn started her pirating career with great enthusiasm during Beta testing on the Azure Ocean on July 29th, 2003. Achievements * Co-founder of the crew Murder of Crows on Azure * Co-founder of the crew Dead Pirates Society on Midnight * Lady of the flag Crimson Tide Biography As soon as she had enough poe for her own ship, she started her own crew rallying friends and other new players together to form Murder of Crows. While pillaging was every other pirate's favorite pastime, Autumn was often found on the shores of Guava island in the Emerald Archipelago, skull dagger in hand, challenging anyone and everyone to a battle of swords and/or witty banter. Much time with fellow pirates and friends Russel and Parka was spent on Guava and the sandbanks became a hotspot for frolicking. Many crew rivalries surfaced on the docks of Guava Island, including rifts with the Mad Mutineers, the Errors, and the pirate Daedra and her crew, but all was in good fun and spirit of the game. Later, the flag was also created by the crew and after gaining in both plunder and fame, quickly fell apart after a mutiny occurred by the hand of the first mate. Several of the higher ranked crew members left with the first mate to start the crew Calico Marauders. After this blow Autumn decided not to take the game as seriously; she felt that instead of attempting to conquer the ocean, a more lighthearted and mischievous approach to the game was in order. Autumn remained crewless for a short time during which she amused herself and friends with plenty of joke crew names, so she could at least get good use of her ships and her crown. Towards the end of Azure, Autumn joined the crew Plunder Cats with friend Russel under the authority of Captain Stormy. Autumn also convinced friend Parka to join for a while as well; he had previously remained a crewless rogue of unmatchable carpentry and drinking skill. Autumn and Parka quickly realized their distaste for being under the authority of others, particularly when the Plunder Cats joined the flag Midnight Armada on the new Midnight Ocean and the horribly boring flag meetings were endured by all. So they returned to their wandering ways, rebels they be. Midnight brought the need for a permanent crew for the wily pair and the name Dead Pirates Society was chosen after long brainstorming sessions and much debate. They decided to free themselves from the politics of the game and become semi-retired roustabouts. For a brief period, however, they joined the flag Crimson Tide. Autumn was a lady of the flag and fought on the side of Thanos during internal flag battles before becoming so. After a period of less game activity to focus on schooling, Autumn got back into the pirating spirit with great excitement over the many updates and new puzzles developed during her absence. Most of her time now is spent on Alpha Island decorating Parka's Manor or down in their basement pub enjoying the fun of a good tournament. Other Portraits http://midnight.puzzlepirates.com/portraits/904/c7f0544ea9c642c30ba12f29eb93f.jpg http://midnight.puzzlepirates.com/portraits/6c2/e62335a6d5107757237b7f329f022.jpg http://midnight.puzzlepirates.com/portraits/fc7/a5c0d82b0b74fdf56423e2baaaeaa.jpg